


Affection

by LilNeps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gaming, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNeps/pseuds/LilNeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of awkward. Even though you're in a relationship, you're still embarrassed about kissing and even holding hands can make both of you blush.<br/>Yet here you are, sitting in his lap, tapping on the controller nervously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

«Kenma?»

«Yes?»

«Are you sure you don't want to play?»

«It's fine, don't worry.»

 

It's kind of awkward. Even though you're in a relationship, you're still embarrassed about kissing and even holding hands can make both of you blush.

Yet here you are, sitting in his lap, tapping on the controller nervously.

Even though you can't see his face, you're pretty sure he's blushing as much as you.

You try to concentrate on the screen as much as possible, but you almost jump when you feel his fingers in your hair.

You think about saying something, but the feeling of his fingers playing with your hair is soothing, and your shoulders relax - you didn't even notice how tense you are.

You can't help but smile, wondering if playing with your hair is relaxing for him too.

After a couple of minutes, though, his fingers stop, and you feel his arms circling your waist, his head now on your shoulder. With the corner of your eye you can see a blush on his cheeks, but his gaze doesn't leave the game you're playing.

Your bodies are so close you can feel his heart pounding - yours is as well, so it's kind of relieving.

You turn your eyes on the screen, resuming the game, with a smile on your lips.

 

«Kenma?»

«Yes?»

«I love you.»

«...love you too.»


End file.
